Mechanical shavers with movable blades have long been in use. Some of these contemplate the fixation on the razor blade itself on an L-shaped support which will be guided in the razor head. This solution is convenient because the requirements on the razor blade as very high, in terms of geometrical accuracy and material properties, whereas the independent support simply has the function of guiding the blade in the razor head.
It has also long been proposed to manufacture these supports in-line. An example is recently published WO 2008/059,436, which comprises a press adapted to form the support.
However, the use of such a press has a detrimental impact on the planet, because it requires an extensive lubrication of the material to be stamped, and further generates a lot of scrap. The instant invention mitigates those drawbacks.